On the Ocean
by RatherBeCruising
Summary: Is it possible to meet “The One” on your honeymoon?
1. chapter 1

It's loud. And close. And it won't stop fucking beeping.

Groaning follows. Then shuffling. And finally the long reach across to shut the damn thing off. Today's chosen method? Smacking it off the night stand til it crashes to the floor.

Silence. Finally.

It's 5:00am.

Body is sore from last night or rather, early this morning. The final night of any voyage is always the craziest. It's the passengers' last opportunity to let loose before being thrusted back into the reality of their terrible lives so on this night, the last night, they give it everything they've got. And so does she.

Flashes from a few hours ago begin to flood her mind. Sweaty bodies, drinks flowing, people laughing and having the time of their lives in the club. The bass isn't just heard throughout deck 5, you can feel it. It's pumping through your veins replacing blood with 8 count after 8 count of the dopest bass line you've ever heard.

She's here for the music. She creates it.

Her face starts to fracture with a small smile at this flashback. The music is where she lives. In between the bass and the 808. That's her address. Any city. Any country. That's where she'll be.

Another voyage begins today. Every Sunday new passengers board Olympia's newest vessel, Athena*. This voyage however marks a first for this musician. It's her first 21 Day cruise and first as Musical Entertainment Director. After 4 years at sea, this promotion is well overdue. This promotion also means an upgrade in accommodations and today is moving day. From deck 0 to deck 5, where she'd be spending most of her time anyway.

Deck 5, or Promenade, is filled with areas for live music. The casino has a small stage. The multi story atrium forward of the ship was built with a landing for musicians to play for the guests, and the aft lounge is great for jazz, latin, and Caribbean tunes. But the heartbeat of this ship is Aphrodite's Palace, the nightclub on board. It's the ship's Vegas. What happens here, stays here. This is her stage. Her new position requires her to manage all music entertainment onboard, but her one condition was that she could still rock it out in AP when she wanted, specifically the first and last night of each cruise.

So her day of moving her stuff up 5 decks commences, but not before a big, strong cup of coffee to start.

2 months ago

"Jess! It's the big day man! You ready?"

Donald says as he pats Jesse on the back.

Donald has been his best friend since high school. They were in choir together before starting a small music group with their friends and classmates. The Treblemakers. Clever. It started as a group of six guys who liked to sing more current, updated covers, then blossomed into a group of 12 that competed outside of school in competitions all around the state of Michigan. That's where he met Benji and Bumper who later went to college with Jesse down south in Georgia.

"Yeah man. It's finally here. I can't believe I'll be a married man in less thank 2 hours." Jess smiles. Today is the day he marries his bride to be. Chanel. They've been together for 6 years and after 18 months of planning her perfect wedding, Jesse and Chanel are getting married today.

"Man, I can't wait to see her. I know she's stunning!" The groom can't help but beam at the thought of his bride walking down the aisle to meet him. He worked so many overtime hours to afford her this beautiful day and the surprise honeymoon he has planned for her. They both love the ocean, but wanted to travel out of the country. So...a honeymoon on the high seas was the best option. Food for days, pampering service, multiple countries, and unlimited ocean views. That was it. The ultimate vacation. After planning the wedding while she finished school, they needed all 21 days of this trip to unwind and spend some quality time together. Just him and her. He couldn't wait!

"Ok gentlemen, we got 30 mins before you're taking your places. Jesse, do you need anything before I go?"

"Whiskey." Jesse says with excited nerves.

"On step ahead of you boss." Before Jesse even realizes it, there's a tray of whiskey shots on the coffee table of the the groom's dressing room for the guys.

"Carissa, you're worth every penny!" He hugs her and she chuckles lightly. "You are literally the best wedding planner on the planet."

"Ha! I'm glad you think so. It's always easy to go above and beyond for my clients. Especially once the check has cleared!" Jesse hands her a shot and takes one for himself. "Seriously though Car, you've really made this amazing. Chanel has everything she ever wanted in a wedding and it's all thank to you. Thank you for making this day so perfect for us. Cheers!" They down the shot together and she smiles up at his glowing face.

"Jesse, you've been my favorite groom to date. I really appreciate that thank you. Now let's get you a wife huh!" She says as she sets the shot glass on the table.

"Be ready in 10!" And she's out the door.

Whispering and restlessness. That's what's filling the garden of this hotel; this little area lush with plants and flowers and trees where Jesse and Chanel are to become husband and wife. Only there's no Chanel. It's been 45 mins.

"Carissa, where the fuck is my wife? Why isn't she here?!" Jesse had pulled his wedding planner to the side of the alter. He's freaking out. Understandably.

"Jesse I don't know. She was just putting on her veil when I went to check on her shortly after I left you. She seemed nervous but excited. No one has seen her in 25 mins." Carissa's concerned too. She's paniced but trying hard not to show it. This isn't the first time this has happened on her watch. Chanel was dressed and gorgeous in her floor length gown when she talked to her 30 mins ago. Her thoughts were cut off when one of assistants taps her on the shoulder. "Carissa-", as she and Jesse both turn at the sound of the voice, their eyes land on the beautiful bundle for flowers in the assistant's hand. The bouquet. Chanel's Bouquet. Some of the flowers are wilted and some petals are missing, but it's still a pretty set of flowers except that they are currently in the hands of the wrong person.

"I found these on the other side of the courtyard by the trash can." The assistant says solemnly. Carissa steps closer to her employee and whispers "like by the parking lot?" Her answer is a simple nod.

Fuck.

Carissa turns to Jesse as his face turns to stone. She doesn't say a word. How can she. Her favorite client's bride just ran. Jesse slowly takes the bouquet from the assistant's hands and he caresses the satin ribbon wrapped around the stems. He's quiet. This is not good. This very bad.

"Ok." Are the first words out of Jesse's mouth in what feels like 10 mins. He turns and heads back to the alter to address his anxious guests but before he opens his mouth to speak, he notices that Chanel's parents, brother and sister are gone. They left him too. They knew. They had to.

"Umm..." he starts still looking at the flowers in his hand. When his eyes meet the crowd they land on his parents, Joe and Margret. Their silent communication is understood and it breaks Margret's heart. His mother gets up to meet him and takes the flowers out of his hands and gently leads him off the alter's stand. His father is a military man. Probably the source of Jesse's love for travel. As his son is escorted to the side by his wife, Joe addresses the crowd on behalf of his son.

"Family and friends, unfortunately there's been a change in plans. There will no longer be wedding ceremony, however we do invite you to stay and enjoy the meals that have been prepared. Please uh-" trying desperately to not let his voice crack, "please keep Jess in your thoughts. It's turned into a pretty shitty day for him." Then he exits to be with his family. The groomsmen leave back to the hotel. As much as they want to be there for Jesse right now, overcrowding him with sympathy will only make matters worse. Instead, the head to the hotel bar in silence with their good friend on their minds.

"You want another beer man?" Benji says as he gets up to head over to the cooler. "Yeah man thanks", was the reply he received from a still grieving Jesse. It's been 5 weeks since the wedding that wasn't a wedding and he hasn't heard anything from his bride since. No call or text. No email. No contact whatsoever not even from her family or friends. It's like they're avoiding him like the plague and he's been left with zero answers. His friends are great though. They've been there for him in ways that only work for Jesse. No sad "I'm sorrys" or "it'll be oks". Just food and beer and talking about anything other than the obvious. When Jess is ready to talk about it, he will. They know that much. So, there's no other reason for an impromptu cookout in late September to being the boys together.

Currently nestled in Bumper's backyard with the fire pit blazing and steaks sizzling, are Jesse and Donald. Benji heads back with another beer for Jess and Bumpers finishing up the meat.

"Here ya go man". Jess gives a silent thank you as downs half the bottle within seconds.

"Alright losers! Steaks are ready!" Bumpers yells excitedly bringing over the platter of steaks and side to the table adjacent to the home they've made around the fire pit. As the guys settle around their feast, Jesse's phone buzzes indicating he's receive a new email. He pulls it out to check it and his face that was previously laced with a smile from laughing at Bumper's ridiculous story about his threesome with these chicks from a party back in college, is now dressed with sadness and maybe even a bit of regret sprinkled with a tinge of anger. He's feeling a lot of things right now.

"Swanson, what's with the face bro?" Donald asks as he notices Jesse's absence from the conversation. He just hands over his phone.

Mr. Swanson,

Thank you for choose Olympia Cruise Line for your honeymoon. We look forward to serving you and your bride on our Oct 15th sailing on our newest ship, Athena. This 21-Day voyage throughout the Caribbean will be nothing short of memorable. Please have your boarding passes and legal documents ready for your priority boarding. Happy Honeymoon!

Olympia Cruise Lines

Donald doesn't saying anything but passes the phones around for the boys to read quietly. Last to read is Benji who decides to take matter into his own hands. He gets up and heads in the house with Jesse's phone and returns about 20 mins later.

"Here." He says handing Jesse back his phone. Jess looks up at his friend with a questioning glance, but says nothing expect "thanks".

"So-" Bumper starts, but is cu short.

"No, I'm not going." Jesse chugs the rest of his beer. "It's cool Jess. Just cancel it and get your money back."

"It's non refundable. Besides, I'm think I'm ready to get back to work anyway. I'm sick of sitting around here with you assholes." He cracks a sad smile. He's trying to be funny. Masking his disappointment and frustration with humor. It's one of his best features. "Ok so when are you goin back to work?" Donald asks.

"Tomorrow. The sooner I get back on my feet the better. I'm think I'm gonna calling it night fellas. I'll see ya later." He says bye to the boys and heads home.

"That fucking sucks man. I know we spent thousands on the trip for that girl. That's like all he talked about for months!" Donald was getting pissed all over again.

"She was too bitchy for taste anyway." Bumper was never really her biggest fan and Jesse knew that. But she made him happy and that's all he sees about.

"Guys. He's going on the trip. We do are we." Benji says mischievously. "I knew he couldn't cancel that trip 2 weeks before he's supposed to go so I got us on. I cancelled all the sappy honeymoon crap and set us up of a 3 week guys trip!"

"You did what?! Benj, I can't just take off work last minute and be gone for 3 weeks!" Donald says with a air of concern.

"Man Jess, needs this Don. Figure your shot out cuz we're going on this trip! I need to eat laid anyway!" Bumper was too ready for this. He's clearly a supporter of this plan.

Donald sighs and downs the last of him beer. "I'm too old for shit." He's in.

AN: Got a little inspired on my vacation last week. I've had this very vague plot floating around in my brain for a while. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later

"Thanks for taking me to the airport Jess. I'd rather give you money for gas than pay for an Uber." Benji says as he meets Jesse at his car. "Yeah man, no problem. I was up anyway." Jesse shrugs like it's no big deal. Because it wasn't. The airport isn't far from where they live and Jesse has been so anxious these last couple of days, it's been hard for him to get a decent amount of rest. Even after going back to work at Georgia Entertainment, he was still restless. He needed a break but couldn't convince himself to go on his paid vacation. The vacation for him and his supposed-to-be wife. His plan today is to drop Benji off and head home. Maybe have a beer with his pancakes or something.

As the two friends make their way to the airport Benji tells Jesse about this last minute work trip he has to go on. They chat a bit before finally turning into the terminal.

"Park in the garage for a sec. I wanna talk to you before I go."

"Benji, we've been in the car together for 20 mins. Why didn't you say something before we left your house? You know parking isn't free here." Jesse complains as he parks the car.

"Yeah I know I'll give it back to you. Listen," Benji gets out of the car and grabs his stuff from Jesse's trunk. "Jess, get out of the car." He calls from the back.

He reluctantly crawls out of the driver's seat with a tired sigh. "Benji, why can't you talk to me inside? Why do I-". He stops.

"What's going on?" Jesse's confused. As he probably should be.

In front of him is Benji, Donald and Bumper waiting on him in a shuttle, similar to an oversized golf cart. Luggage stacked in the back and an open seat with his name on it. Not literally though.

"Hop in loser. We're going cruising!"

"Classic reference", mumbles Donald.

"I know." Bumper, always with smugness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in the terminal for their flight to Miami, the boys are chatting it up about their plans for fun in the sun over the next few weeks. Jesse on the other hand is straight up perplexed.

"Explain." That's all he says. One word. Loud enough for only the guys around him to hear. He's clearly having some sort of fever dream and he needs clarification. Now.

"Alright look. When I tried to cancel your trip for you, I couldn't because it was paid in full and non-refundable. I decided to book the rest of us in a room on the same deck instead. No sense in all those funds and all that fun going to waste. We're family Jess. This is what we do. So I stole your spare house key and had Donald pack your shit while you were at work and hid your luggage at his house. Obviously I don't have a business trip to go on but I didn't know any other way to get your stubborn ass to the airport. So here we are. We're not going on your honeymoon. We're going on the ultimate guys trip! Just us." Benji concludes with a pat on his shoulder. For whatever reason this whole idea has seemed to calm Jesse's nerves a bit. Besides seeing as how he's currently at the airport waiting on a flight, there isn't much of an alternative option.

"Work?" Jesse and these one word responses.

"Covered. Your boss is pretty freaking cool by the way. No work for you pal." Bumper responded. Each of the guys had their prospective roles in Operation Get Jesse Out of His Funk 2017.

He had the best friends in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Beca, you may begin."

Beca has managed the Herculean task of moving her stateroom up 5 decks in under an hour. Thanks in part to her assistant DJ Luke but mainly because she honestly doesn't have a lot of stuff. Therefore moving wasn't incredibly difficult. She actually had time to shower and prep before her first meeting with the entertainment team at 7am. "Yeah sure." She heads to the front of the conference room.

"You guys know I'm not sappy or emotional, but I'm truly honored to be leading this crew from now on. We really do have a great group of talented weirdos and I think it's awesome you have me as your leader." She says with a chuckle. Everyone else follows suit. As she looks around the room, she admires her talented team whom have become some of her best friends. Among them is Chloe, who traditionally is one of the theatrical performers but likes to pick up extra singing shifts. Her and Beca have been good friends since college back in Georgia. She's actually the one who told Beca about the DJ gig on the ship. Chloe has been performing at sea for a few years longer than Beca. Emily is rather new, and young, but she's got a great voice and the brunette has kind of been mentoring her musically for the last year or so. Emily sings in one of the bands around the ship, and even has a special solo shift a couple times a voyage where she gets to play her own original music. She's a great writer. Something Beca discovered about her early in her contracted employment with Olympia. Rounding out her entertainment friends is Aubrey. They have a love hate, but most love, friendship. Aubrey is in charge of the Theatrical performances on board, like the musicals and lives shows in the 3 story theatre. She and Beca collaborate quite a bit on the entertainment for Athena and that's usually where they butt heads. They're two alphas, strong willed and stubborn especially when it's something they are both passionate about. That's why they are such good friends and work well together, even when it doesn't seem like it to others.

Once the meeting is over, Beca and her girls hang back a bit.

"So boss lady, you ready for this 21 Day voyage?" Chloe is the first to speak amongst the girls.

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty pumped about it." Beca says as she gathers her stuff off the table. "The entertainment lineup is awesome and Kynzie is coming this time. I couldn't bare being away from her for 3 weeks."

McKynzie Denise Mitchell is Beca's 7 year old daughter. When Beca is away at sea, Kynzie stays with her parents in Miami. Each week when the ship returns to its home port, Beca gets a few quick hours to spend with her daughter before she's required to be back onboard before departure.

This time is special though. Kynzie's 8th Birthday is coming up in 2 weeks and Beca wanted to be with her for her big day. If weather permits, they'll be docked in St. Marteen on her actual birthday giving Kynzie a unique bday experience.

Beca can't wait.

"I'm really excited to see McKynzie again. I'm ready for her next riddle." Aubrey says with a chuckle. Her and Beca's daughter always go back and forth with riddles and puzzles. Beca likes to sit back and watch especially when her daughter stumps the blonde with a brain teaser she can't solve. They can get pretty competitive; who doesn't like watching Aubrey argue with 7 year old?

"I've heard she's been working on something extra special for you Bree. Be prepared to have your mind blown!" Beca winks at the blonde as she gathers the rest of her stuff and heads for the door. "Yeah I'll brace myself." Aubrey smiles. She really admires Beca as a mother and her relationship with Kynzie is a special one.

The girls exit the room with laughter and smiles. Once they depart, Beca heads to her office to put down her stuff before headed to shore to pick up her offspring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having just made it through Customs, the boys take to long trek to up the winding breezeway towards the welcoming crew on the ship. Having dropped off their luggage at the curbside porters at the port entrance, the guys now only carry their backpacks and IDs.

"Welcome Aboard Athena gentlemen! Can I see your Sailing Cards?" A crew member asks checking all cards to directing the boys to the glass front elevators in the center of the beautiful atrium.

"Mr. Swanson, your suite is ready for you now. You're on deck 12, Aft of the ship. If you take the elevators in the middle and go all the to back of the ship, you should be able to find your room. Lunch is also being served on deck 10 if you're hungry."

Jesse looks at his card once it's given back and thanks the guy for his help. He completely forgot he booked one of the only two Captain's Suites onboard. This room type comes with priority boarding and your room being ready as soon as you board.

"So since our rooms won't be ready til about 2pm, let's just put our stuff in Jesse's room til then." Benji states already heading for the elevators.

"Yeah that sounds cool. Then we can eat. I heard they have the best burgers at sea!" Bumper rubs is tummy in anticipation and follows behind the rest the guys as Jesse lingers a bit to look around.

The atrium of this ship is massive. Spanning seven or eight decks high, he can't really tell but those glass elevators seem to go all the way up. The space is wide open. Full of shops, restaurants and bars, many of which Jesse anticipates spending some quality time in. Just as his mind begins to wonder back to the reason he booked this trip in the first place...

"Here. C'mon man let's go. I got us all the drink package and you're already falling behind the rest of us." Donald says to Jesse as he hands him a shot of whiskey. He looks up to see all the guys at the bar downing a few more shots.

This is gonna be a long three weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: y'all, I promise I haven't forgotten about you or this story. My goal is get on a more consistent uploading regimen, but I just don't know what that looks like yet. I won't go another 9 months without uploading tho. I've already got other chapters/scene written and sketched out. It's gonna be good!**


End file.
